Panoramic images are images of a scene having a wide field of view, up to a full 360°. Panoramic images may be recorded using a wide angled lens, a mirror, or the like, providing a wide field of view. Panoramic images having a wider field of view can be generated by, for example, recording a plurality of images around a particular point and, using conventional mosaicing techniques, generating a single mosaic image. Panoramic images may also be generated of simulated scenes using conventional computer graphics techniques. Stereoscopic panoramic images can also be generated from images using various techniques known to those skilled in the art. In one technique, described in Joshua Gluckman, et al., “Real-Time Omnidirectional And Panoramic Stereo,” DARPA Image Understanding Workshop, 1998, two omnidirectional cameras, vertically displaced along a common axis, record panoramic images of the surrounding scene. Since the cameras are displaced, the pair of images recorded by the cameras, when considered in combination, will provide depth information for objects in the scene surrounding the cameras. However, since the displacement is vertical, the recorded images are inappropriate for human stereo panoramic perception.